I hope
by MaryJaneHill
Summary: Levi x OC fan fiction. Modern AU and drama-like story. Levi is a famous actor that has been able to keep a clean reputation despite his dark past but will he still be able to act as the perfect star even after he encounters unexpected news and meets a certain someone that just might move his heart to the right place? Rated M for inappropriate language and lemon later on.


**A/N**

**Hi! This is my very first fan fiction I have ever written so sorry if my writing is a bit lame. This is a modern AU for Shingeki no Kyojin. More specifically a Levi x OC fanfic. I plan to make this a long series so I hope you stick around~! **

**I apologize if I made any mistakes or if the chapter's boring. I promise to fix the mistakes and release new chapters as soon as possible. Please review and favorite~!**

**Chapter 1. **

**The Unexpected News**

_Pitter patter_

'Rain….' Levi sat up in his bed, making his covers fall off.

The sun was just coming up and a light spring shower was falling in a soft, steady rhythm. He looked out his window and watched as the small droplets of water stained against his now dirtied window panes. He recalled of the conversation he had last night.

(Flashback)

_Levi had just returned from a busy day acting as the main character for a new action movie. His schedule was packed more than usual today and his manager, Erwin, wasn't going to make things any easier for him until the movie is finished. Exhausted, he was about to undress when the name and picture of his friend, Hanji lit up his cellular device. He had met Hanji in college with the rest of his best companions, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld. It had been at least a year or two since he had heard from any of them. Normally if he was this tired he would have just ignored the call but curiosity got the best of him and so he picked up the phone. Immediately Hanji's loud voice blared, "Levi?! Is this Levi?!" _

"_Yes. Please stop shouting." He answered. _

"_What is it, Hanji?" _

"_I got a call from a hospital! They said that Eld had cancer since a few months ago and a surgery he had today went wrong…" She paused. "He's dead, Levi."_

_Levi heard her muffle a sob as he just stood there, shocked, with the mobile device held to the side of his head. _

"_Are you sure?" He slowly asked. _

"_Y-yeah… The hospital informed me that the funeral will be today at I think 1, Noon. You're going to come, right? Everyone's going to be there. You have to come!" _

"_Of course…"_

"_Then see you there. The funeral will be held at the 3__rd__ floor of the hospital. Good night."_

_The call ended and Levi collapsed onto his living room's couch. 'Damn it!' _

_It never occurred to him that any of his friends' would be in a fatal condition. And now Eld's dead… _

_(Flashback end)_

A sigh escaped Levi's lips as he stood up from the bed and grabbed a towel to go take a shower.

After finishing he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked into the bathroom mirror. He frowned as he ran his hand over the undercut part of his head. He seriously needed to visit his barber. His undercut was becoming a bit too shaggy. He was a very neat person and not a bit of disorder or grime should be seen on his appearance. "Clean freak" was his nickname after all.

He then clothed himself with a white shirt, some black slacks, and a belt. Being uncomfortable with wearing his cravat while making his morning coffee he set it aside for later.

Levi walked to his kitchen and turned the thermo pot on. After the water started to boil he quickly made his coffee and brought his cup of black liquid to his table and seated himself. He sat there for few minutes, just listening. The large residence was silent except for the sound of falling rain outside.

'What suitable weather for such a shitty occasion.' He thought as he raised the cup to his lips. His phone broke the silence by suddenly ringing which, unfortunately led to him spilling coffee all over his clean white shirt

"Shit!" He picked his up his cellular device," Who the fuck is it?!"

Hanji's voice rang into his ear," Levi! The funeral schedule changed! It's at 10 and I mean like in an hour!"

"What? Why didn't tell me this sooner? Shit!"

"Sorry! I forgot! See you there! Bye!"

The line was disconnected before Levi could retort. Glancing at his phone he saw the time nearing 9:30.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! That stupid Four Eyes!"

He hurriedly changed into a new white shirt and tied the cravat around his neck. Good thing he had a spare shirt ironed. He shoved his phone and wallet into his dress pants pockets and grabbed his suit jacket.

He scrambled to the entrance of his house while jumping to pull his socks up. He then tried to make sure he didn't forget anything by patting his whole body. But of course he had to forget his keys. He ran back to his dining table to grab them, nearly slipping on the polished, wooden floors because of his socks. He again reached the door to his house and slipped his shoes on.

He took the stairs down to the garage of the apartment building and got into his car that he had for personal use only. On the way to the hospital he called his manager.

"Erwin. Yeah it's me. I got an urgent thing to do so cancel today's schedule and move it to next week. I'll be at the studio tomorrow."

After arriving at the hospital 10 minutes late he stood outside the funeral room, repositioned his cravat and slowly slid the door open.


End file.
